Canned goods have hitherto been used for non-perishables. When it is necessary to cook these contents by heating, the contents are cooked after a lid of the can has been opened and the contents have been poured into another vessel. Moreover, the contents of the can are mixedly contained in the can without separation.
In respect of canned beverages, some of them are dispensed by a vending machine which keeps them warm. For instance, in the case of beverages such as red tea, green tea or oolong tea, ingredients of the tea are previously leached from tea-leaves by infusing the tea-leaves in hot water. A resulting infusion is then packed into cans, and canned beverages thus produced are then distributed and sold. The canned beverages are usually kept warm inside a vending machine.
Some contents may be enhanced to a greater extent in commercial value by mixing them when heated as compared with the heating of the pre-mixed contents of the foregoing canned beverages. It is difficult for conventional canned foods or beverages to meet such a demand.
For example, in the case of canned beverages, ingredients of several types of beverages are already leached out and packed into cans. Such a beverage is slightly different from a beverage in which ingredients thereof are leached or dissolved immediately prior to being drunk. The commercial value of some beverages is enhanced by infusing tea-leaves in hot water when they are drunk. Conventional canned beverages cannot meet such a demand.
Hence, the object of this invention is to provide canned goods to be heated arranged to make it possible to store contents in isolation from each other, and also to heat the contents while they are mixed together when the canned food or beverage is used.
Another object of this invention is to provide canned goods which are subjected to a heat treatment for sterilizing purposes at a given temperature and for a given period which are suitable for the contents of a canned food or beverage after the contents have been packed, and which is arranged to make it possible to store the contents in isolation from each other after the sterilizing process, and the separated contents are mixed together when the canned food or beverage is heated.